


The Five Stages of Humility

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Groping, Humiliation, Impregnation, Multi, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Someone had to pay the price for the destroyed freeway in the fight between Team RWBY and Torchwick, and Yang was the one tossed through the pillar. Needing to be both punished and taught a lesson, Glynda comes up with a unique idea that will not only make it clear to the public that Beacon won't accept such reckless action in the future, but that will also teach Yang to think twice before she rushes in, and to better control her fearsome temper. It's time to learn a little humility.





	The Five Stages of Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by IndieCent

* * *

“I’m being punished? Why am I being punished!?”

“Do you really need me to explain this, Miss Xiao Long?” Glynda Goodwitch prowled before Team RWBY, hands crossed under her breasts and glasses dipped to the tip of her nose. Her emerald eyes pierced into each of them in turn, driving them down into their seats. “Your actions in facing Torchwick and his stolen robot endangered untold people. You took your battle onto a _freeway_ and engaged in car-to-car combat.” Her hands slammed down on the desk. “Car-to-car combat is not a thing taught at Beacon! It should not _be_ a thing, period!”

Yang shrunk back. “Y – Yeah, I get that. But no one was hurt. Right?”

“One does not fire a gun into a crowd of people and get away with it because you managed not to hit anyone. The potential for a crash was immense, not to mention the loss of life that would have been caused.”

“But it was Torchwick who dragged the fight out there!” Ruby argued.

“Silence! Miss Rose, while I appreciate your attempts to protect your sister, they are neither desired nor accepted here. While Torchwick did indeed draw the combat there, he likely did so expecting you to make the _correct decision_ and withdraw. He would have then escaped, true, but we would not have a scandal on our hands. I very much doubt he expected you to endanger lives and it’s frankly to his credit that he took the fight _off_ the freeway as soon as possible.”

It was left unsaid that the protection of lives should not be at the credit of a criminal, or that Glynda disliked laying it on such a person. Yang cringed, knowing she was right. She couldn’t recall what had been in their heads when they ran out onto a busy road to stop him, only that Torchwick was a bad guy and it was their job to be big damn heroes. 

Glynda threw down a newspaper, upon which was written a headline detailing a reckless battle between huntsman that had endangered lives and cost the city tens of millions. Yang paled upon seeing _her_ face splashed on one of the images. She looked glorious, excited and was smiling wildly. Not a good image on an article about damage and costs.

“Sixty million lien!?” Weiss roared. “How did we cause that much damage!? They’re not charging us for the Paladin, surely!”

“They’re not. Atlas is not displeased about the loss of that since it was stolen and have kindly agreed to waive the issue. They’ve even agreed to foot half the bill as reparations; something they didn’t _have_ to do but chose to. The problem, or rather the cause of this monumental cost, is that a certain someone here was punched through a stone pillar. A support pillar for the whole freeway.”

Yang winced. That had been her.

“Wait,” Blake began. “A support pillar…?”

“Why, yes. Did you think that huge stone pillar was there for the sake of it? That was a central support post for the freeway you were battling on. Though the damage did not cause it to collapse, the freeway has buckled and cracked. If not repaired, it will collapse in a week or two. The road has therefore been closed for repairs, with diversions across Vale. Believe me when I say you are fortunate,” she added. “Had the freeway collapsed, those on it would have certainly died, and it would be the police here speaking with you. Not me.”

Ashen faced, Yang sank into her chair. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time – punching Torchwick’s robot through a pillar. Or had it, really? Hadn’t she just gotten lost in the moment, enjoying the chase and forgetting everything else? She wasn’t alone in that. Blake and Sun had jumped from car to car, but those people had survived. No harm, no foul. The damage to the freeway was solely her, and she’d been caught doing it.

“But that wasn’t Yang’s fault,” Ruby said. “She was punched _through_ it.”

“And who chose to bring the fight there?” Miss Goodwitch asked. It was a rhetorical question; they all knew that. “Torchwick’s guilt is without question hence why he is a known and wanted criminal. That does not absolve us of all responsibility, however. If the police were to corner a killer in an orphanage, the first thing they would do is evacuate the orphanage. Your first actions should have been to retreat and draw the fight away from the freeway, even if that meant allowing Torchwick to escape. Anything else is recklessly placing the lives of innocent people at risk for your own personal glory.” Her eyes slid to Blake. “Or vendetta.”

Team RWBY, to a person, lowered their heads.

“W – What’s going to happen to me?” Yang asked. “Am I being expelled?”

“No. Beacon has insurance for these occasions.”

Yang sagged in relief.

“But do not think you are off the hook. You _are_ being punished, and extensively. This is not the first time you’ve allowed your temper to dictate your actions. Beacon already had to pay for the damages you did to a nightclub in Vale.”

Blake, Ruby and Weiss looked her way in various degrees of anger, shock and disappointment. Each had Yang sinking lower, shoulders hunching. That… That hadn’t been her fault, right? If Junior had just done what she wanted him to. God, even saying that felt bad.

“Frankly, Beacon’s reputation is in the tank right now because of your actions, and with the Vytal Festival so close, this could not have come at a worse time. Therefore, your punishment will kill two Nevermore with one round. You shall learn humility and how to temper your emotions, and you will also provide a convenient _distraction_ for the vultures in the media.”

“The media?” Blake asked.

“Yes. They are watching to make sure we don’t try to sweep this under the rug. They and the people of Vale _need_ to see someone punished for this, and they need to feel the punishment reflects the crime. There are many calling for your expulsion – even your imprisonment.” Glynda paused to let Yang’s panic mount. “We at Beacon believe that is a waste of your potential. You are a huntress in training, and you show promise, for all your anger issues.”

“I’ll do anything,” Yang blurted out. “I’ll accept anything.”

“Really? That is convenient.” Glynda pushed her glasses up her nose, light flashing off the lenses. “Very well. It seems to me that your anger comes from your pride and your ego, not to mention your inability to take an insult without responding. We also need your punishment to be visually obvious to anyone watching. I have designed a punishment to both allow that and to help you past your anger-control issues.”

She bit her tongue, stopping herself from saying she didn’t have such issues. It would only get her into more trouble. “What is it?”

“Simply put, you shall be _banned_ from wearing clothes around Beacon for the coming week.”

Yang waited for more. There had to be more. A punchline, a contingency, something. When Miss Goodwitch remained silent, her heart began to beat a little faster. She laughed nervously and leaned back in her seat. “That’s a joke, right? You have to be joking.”

“I am not.”

“Is this one of those `scare tactic punishments`? The one where you make me think it’s real and let me stew on it, then go back at the last second? The punishment is the fear?”

“Not at all.” Miss Goodwitch turned from her. “And Team RWBY, know that if you do anything to interfere with this punishment, I will be forced to impose the same on you. Already, I have people going through your rooms and removing any article of clothing Miss Xiao Long has. If she cannot learn to control her temper on her own time, we shall teach her as best we can.”

Yang’s heart hammered in her chest, but she refused to rise to the bait. It had to be a joke; there was no way this was real. Her Dad had done similar stuff, threatening to sell her bike as punishment for staying out late. He never had; it was just one of those things where they wanted you to dwell on what you’d done. The panic and the fear made the punishment worse.

Come the morning, things would be okay, she was sure of it.

“The punishment will last a week and you are to avoid any bouts of anger during its effect. This is for your own good, Miss Xiao Long. Remember that. As for the rest of you, count yourselves fortunate that Ozpin and I were able to convince the media the battle on the freeway was Torchwick’s fault. You still should have backed off the second innocent lives were put in danger.”

“Yes, Miss Goodwitch,” Ruby, Weiss and Blake murmured. “We’re sorry…”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Outside the door to her office, Team RWBY hesitated. Blake, Weiss and Ruby looked upset but it was Yang who was the worst, shaking nervously even if she did her best to hold a cocky smile.

“Aren’t you worried about tomorrow?” Ruby asked.

“Who, me? Nah. It’s a threat. A ruse.”

“Are you sure?” Weiss asked. “Miss Goodwitch sounded quite serious and the damage is extensive. She isn’t wrong when she says the media will be hovering over Beacon like vultures. They’ll be looking to make sure you’re punished.”

“And they’ll probably see me getting a detention or called out in front of the school,” Yang said, shrugging. “There’s no way she makes me do that. Tomorrow morning, everything will make sense.”

Laughing, Yang tossed her head back.

“Trust me. You’ll see.”

* * *

Yang was aware of confused eyes following her as she stepped into Grimm studies class in a dark red bath robe. It reached down to her knees only, Ruby’s frame being quite a bit shorter than hers. With a pair of Blake’s slippers underneath, it must have looked like a `wear your pyjamas` to school day, except that no one else was doing the same and she looked like an idiot.

_I can’t believe they really took all my stuff. They’re playing the practical joke angle a little too far._

Taking a seat at the back where she could stay hidden, Yang sat between Ruby and Blake, smoothing down the bottom of Ruby’s dressing gown so no one could see up between her legs. Bad enough they kept staring. Yang glared each of them down.

“Stop that,” Weiss hissed, elbowing her. “This is the _exact thing_ Miss Goodwitch was talking about. You can’t keep getting angry at everything.”

“Weiss, they’re trying to look up my legs!”

“They’re _looking_ at you and trying to figure out what’s going on. They’re confused, Yang, not perverted, and who can even blame them? Stop jumping to conclusions and for the love of God don’t _start_ anything. Miss Goodwitch will have your head if she finds out you punched a guy for giving you an odd look.”

Easy for Weiss to say when she wasn’t sat in a dressing gown and little else. Yang grumbled and locked her knees together, placing her chin on her hands, elbows balanced on the desk. This must have been part of the punishment too; make her feel embarrassed in front of everyone. Or maybe they’d expected her to be lost without her clothes and wait in her room.

_I have to find Miss Goodwitch after. There must have been a mistake._

“Good morning class!” Port boomed as he walked into the room, large belly swinging from side to side. “And what a glorious day it is – a day for learning! Why, in my day, I - hm?”

Port trailed off, something so unlike him that everyone couldn’t help but pause to listen. Typically, he would speak for a good hour and a half of lesson time and they’d all catch a nap. It was a rare occurrence when he _didn’t_ speak.

“Miss Xiao Long,” he called. Yang shrunk under the stares of everyone turned in her direction. “Why are you wearing a dressing gown?”

“M – Miss Goodwitch took all my clothes, sir.”

“I know that.” The large man huffed, and his moustache wobbled. “What I’m more curious about is why you are wearing a dressing gown to my class. Come down here.” He waved a hand, beckoning her. “Come on. Come here. I’ll sort you out.”

Yang stood and nervously made her way down, keeping one hand on the hem of the robe so it wouldn’t ride up on each step. Maybe he had a cloak or something he could lend her, or access to some spare clothes. Maybe this was the nail in the coffin – Port about to give her a speech in front of class and then let her go get changed and continue on as normal.

Everyone gets to laugh, she feels embarrassed, lesson learned, and she gets her clothes back. Life continues as normal. Reaching the bottom of the seats, she padded across the classroom floor, now the centre of attention for everyone there. She came in front of Port and stopped.

“That’s not _your_ bath robe. Is it?” he asked.

“No. It’s Ruby’s.”

“Hm. Teammates should stick together, but not when it means getting one another in trouble. I do believe Glynda made it clear what your punishment was to be.” Port placed a hand on each of her shoulders, turning her around so that her back was to his front. “I’m sure she was clear. Yes?”

“W – Well, yeah. But it was a joke, right? It was just meant to scare me.”

“A joke? From Glynda? Ha. I’m not sure she understands the word. Now, let’s fix this, shall we?”

“Fix it …?”

Port’s hands gripped her shoulders. “Like this.” Suddenly, he dragged her shoulders down – or dragged the gown off them. The front, closed in a V-shape, popped open, spilling out her breasts, clad in a black bra that was just a little too small to fully contain her.

Yang shrieked and jumped away, only to be caught by an arm around her waist, pulling her back against Port’s large chest. His other was over her right shoulder and dragging Blake’s bra down, exposing Yang fully to the rapt audience.

“What are you doing!?” she howled, face bright red. “Let go of me! Help! Help! Someone help me!”

“I’m fixing your uniform, my dear.” He ignored her thrashing and moved his hand down over her flat stomach, tugging apart the knot of Ruby’s robe and letting it fall open. A pair of white knickers, Weiss’, tightly clung to her hips. “Miss Goodwitch was quite clear with us that you were to attend your classes without clothing. That includes clothing donated by your teammates.”

His hands dipped into her waistband.

Yang buckled and leaned forward, trying to break his grip or at the very least hide herself from the eyes of those watching. At least fifty people were doing so, eyes wide and mouths wider, sat in their seats bearing witness to a teacher molesting one of his students. Her own team were no better, none of them moving to help, too shocked to do anything but stare.

“Come now, let’s not make this harder than it has to be.” Port pulled her back up, shifting his arms so that she was trapped upright against his body. The hand around her hips tugged Weiss’ panties down, revealing her trimmed yellow bush and the secrets below. She crossed one thigh over the other, trying to hide it. Port’s hands delved between, forcing them apart and cupping her sex.

“Stop it!” she cried. “This isn’t right! Stop!”

“What isn’t right, my dear, is you coming to class in a dressing gown when you _know_ better.” To the class, he said, “You’ve probably all heard about the debacle on the main road just yesterday – a battle between Torchwick and Beacon in which the freeway was damaged. Miss Xiao Long was in part responsible for that, and this is to be her punishment.”

His hands parted her thighs, slipping beneath and cupping her in such a way that she couldn’t lock her legs together. His other hand cupped one of her breasts, squeezing and kneading it while Blake’s bra hung underneath, useless. He squeezed one of her nipples and she yelped.

“For the next week, Miss Xiao Long is going to be showing off her body for everyone in Beacon. If you see her with clothing or trying to hide herself, you’re to report it to a member of staff immediately. That includes during lesson time.”

His fingers spread her lower lips. Yang gasped, kicking back with her legs to try and make him stop. When one of his fingers ran down her slit, her entire body trembled. Blood rushed up her body, turning her skin pink.

Everyone was watching her. They weren’t even looking away to grant her some privacy. Team CRDL were learning forward and even Jaune and Ren were interested. They weren’t the only ones. Men across her year had their eyes fixed on her; none of them were focused on her face.

Yang froze. No one could call her shy or self-conscious, but with the eyes of so many on her, she froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

_This isn’t real. This has to be a dream. I’m going to wake up soon…_

“You’re all free to look and touch as much as you like,” Port said, doing just that and running one hand over her chest while his other played between her legs. “But no penetrative sex is allowed. I believe Glynda is going to be sending out a memo to everyone’s scrolls soon. We don’t want someone accidentally giving her clothes and getting in trouble now, do we?”

His fingers continued to rub along her slit and Yang remained unresponsive, shocked into a state of paralysis as he sat down on a stool, drawing her back into his lap. He used one knee to spread her leg, giving everyone a perfect view of her pussy.

Two fingers spread her lips apart, revealing the pink flesh within.

“Part of the punishment is to teach Miss Xiao Long that not all problems can be solved with violence. As such, she cannot fight back against anyone.” He held her lips apart, bringing his other hand up to her neck and gripping it, stroking a thumb under her chin.

“We can _all_ touch her?” Cardin asked.

“Of course. It’s to teach her a lesson in humility, after all. Here at Beacon, we help one another improve, no matter the task.” Port winked at them. “Of course, I’m sure you’ll understand if I monopolise her time myself for now. You’ll be free to her during the break periods, over lunch and all afternoon. Now, where were we last lesson? Ah yes, I had just located and hunted down the fearsome jabberwocky…”

His tales would have normally put the class to sleep but only let them turn off their minds to the words and focus more on the display before them. Even as he spoke, Port’s hands and fingers continued to work over her.

One of Yang’s hands was clutching his now and trying to pull it out from between her legs. Port was too strong, however, and all she could do was tug uselessly on his wrist, the other pushing down on his leg to try and climb off. With one hand over her right thigh and between her legs and the other wrapping around her front to cup her neck, there was no escaping him. His moustache tickled her cheek as he ranted on, warm breath washing over her ear.

“Ah!” Yang gasped, shuddering as he suddenly stopped stroking her slit and pushed a finger inside her. Panicked, she gazed down, unable to see past her stomach but knowing the class would be watching her lips part for his finger, his digit sinking inside her fleshy canal with a wet sound. “S – Stop it. Please.”

“And I – Miss Xiao Long, please refrain from interrupting. It’s very rude.”

“Please,” she begged again. “I can’t - mffl!”

“That’s better.” Port had worked his other hand up to her chin, cupping it, and now had two fingers inside her mouth, pushing against her tongue. Yang bit down but her teeth only grated against his aura. Meanwhile, the finger inside her below began to plunge in and out. “And when I cornered the foul beast, I drew my trusty blade-”

Terror and humiliation cut through her. He wasn’t even listening to her. Lilac eyes watched desperately over his hand, seeing all the people staring at her, some even with scrolls out recording her debasement. She looked to her team, to her friends and her sister, begging them without words to intervene, to save her, to do something.

Team RWBY remained transfixed. Short of attacking a teacher and hoping that worked out, there wasn’t anything they could do. Yang’s eyes rolled in their sockets, face and skin burning as Port worked a _second_ finger into her, curling it up inside and sending electric shocks through her thighs.

“Snicker-snack the blade went-”

Her pussy made somewhat of a similar sound when Port slipped a third finger in – a wet and slippery noise. It wasn’t like she was turned on, but her body reacted to the stimulation and she couldn’t help but feel hot under so many gazes. Light shimmered on the inside of her bare thighs as Port worked his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out.

Something was building in her stomach.

Her eyes bulged.

No. Impossible. She wasn’t enjoying this, she wasn’t! Why, then? Why? Desperate, Yang shook her head and began to thrash harder, mumbling past Port’s fingers caressing and playing with her tongue. He began to move those in and out as well, mirroring the thrusting motion from above as from below.

Everyone was watching. Everyone was going to see! Yang bit down on his fingers and clenched all her muscles at once, trying so hard not to let it happen.

Port reached by digging his fingers in further, curling them up and touching a sensitive bundle of flesh inside. At the same time, his thumb pushed down on and rubbed her clit. The assault on her most sensitive parts had her shuddering and shaking. Sweat covered her body, running down over her large round breasts to pool in her bellybutton.

Yang’s stomach heaved. Her body arched forward. Sweat and spittle flew from her as she bounced in Port’s lap, pelvis pushing down _hard_ onto his hand.

Her climax, even muffled by his fingers, was missed by no one.

Nor were the sparkling pearls of her arousal left on the floor in front of her.

Crashing back down, Yang slumped on Port’s lap, leaning back against his large stomach and heavy chest. Her eyes were hazy, breath coming out in harsh pants, but there was no escaping the whispers and the eyes of those who had witnessed her orgasm. Those who had seen her cum to Professor Port. The news would be all over Beacon before the hour was out. Groaning in shame and mortification, Yang closed her eyes and tried to pretend none of it was happening.

“Not to worry, my dear,” Port laughed, removing his fingers and dangling a thin trail of arousal from her slit to his digits. He wiped it on her thigh, breaking it. “I have that effect on women. You’re hardly the first to be overcome with lust when it comes to Peter Port!”

As if that made it worse. Like all his stories, it was mostly hot air.

Hot air and the evidence that she actually had. Some of the girls in class looked horrified by her, like she’d crossed some terrible line. Yang could barely think what that was as Port finally let go of her. She crashed down onto her hands and knees, closing her legs in a futile attempt to reserve some dignity.

“And we’ll get rid of that now,” Port said, tugging her red robe off her arms. She didn’t have the strength to fight him and was soon left completely naked. Port took the underwear she’d borrowed and bundled it up with the gown, rolling them all up into a thick roll, which he put on his desk. “There. And don’t let me catch you wearing any clothes again, Miss Xiao Long. We take discipline seriously in Beacon.”

“Hah… Hah…” Yang panted, shoulders rising and falling.

“And consider yourselves lucky as well, Miss Rose, Belladonna and Schnee. If it had been Glynda who discovered your teammate walking around with your clothes on, she would have had you _all_ down here going through the same.” He winked at them. “I’m not nearly so strict but take the warning for what it is. You don’t want Glynda on your case about this. Am I understood?”

“Y – Yes sir,” Ruby said miserably.

“We’ll make sure she doesn’t wear any more of our clothes,” Weiss added, all too aware what being put through this would do to her reputation. The Schnee name would never survive it. “If this is Yang’s punishment, we’ll honour it.”

“Good. Very good. Now, back to your seat, Miss Xiao Long.”

Weak-legged, naked and humiliated, Yang staggered to her feet and stumbled back to the seats. She took the steps as quickly as she could, shying away from hands that reached out for her. There wasn’t enough room to avoid them all and guys copped touches of her ass and legs as she passed, one even slapping her red ass as she did.

Sitting down back on her seat, she clamped her knees together and kept both hands over her breasts. The eyes of every boy in class were on her and knowing that they would have access to her once the bell rang and lessons ended, she knew what they were thinking.

Yang fixed her eyes on the clock.

* * *

The second the bell rang, Yang ran.

It wasn’t the best plan, but it was _a_ plan, and she knew staying would mean everyone crowding round to have a go at her. Everyone was desperate to be the next Professor Port. If she couldn’t fight back without getting in trouble, there was no way to defend herself. But if she wasn’t _there_ for them to touch, she wouldn’t have to fight at all. Running just made sense. Where she’d run to and how, less so.

_Next lesson,_ she thought, tearing down a corridor and dashing past some guys and girls who watched her naked ass go by with obvious shock. They hadn’t gotten the news yet, but they would soon. In the meantime, she was a streaker in Beacon. People whistled and cat called as she ran by, pursued by a crowd of guys and girls who knew what was really going on.

If she could find a place to hide until class, she could slip in for another lesson and then run again after. Hiding between lessons and getting Ruby to deliver meals out of the dining hall would keep her from the public eye. People wouldn’t tear interrupt Oobleck or Goodwitch’s classes to try and get at her.

“Whoah. There she is. You hear the news? You can touch all you want.”

“Seriously? Hey, Xiao Long, wait up!”

Not on their life. Yang pumped her hands and sprinted in the opposite direction, panting harshly as her bare feet slapped on the carpet. Behind, the twenty or so people in pursuit had grown to thirty, maybe forty. Their numbers were growing still but they were finding it hard to keep up because they kept getting in each other’s way.

_If I can break line of sight, I can duck into a toilet or something._ The team RWBY dorm was out; they’d know to look for her there. Other girls would be less likely to rat her out, though, and she could lock herself in a cubicle for the next half hour. It was a stopgap at best but hunted through the halls of Beacon and buck ass naked, she needed a stopgap.

Yang rounded the corner and dashed ahead.

Someone was coming the other way.

They collided with an almighty crash. Neither Yang nor the person she’d run into had the time to react and their bodies _slapped_ into one another with a crack. Yang fell back and landed on her ass with an “oof” while the other person, taller and heavier, managed to catch herself with one hand on the wall. With a tinkle of glass, Glynda Goodwitch’s cracked and shattered glasses fell to the ground.

Yang looked on in horror. “Oh, shit…”

“MISS XIAO LONG!” The _roar_ sounded like something that could have come from a dragon. It reverberated down the hallway, echoed off the walls and boomed in Yang’s ears. “Running in the halls, endangering students and charging around like some kind of Beowolf! You could have broken someone’s neck! What do you think you’re doing!?”

The guys rounded the corner behind her, but they came at a calm walk. They’d heard Miss Goodwitch’s voice – who hadn’t? – and like any students with a shred of self-preservation, had slowed down immediately and now all looked like innocent angels.

Fuckers.

“Explain,” Glynda barked.

“I was -”

“Not you. Mr Winchester, explain in your own words what is happening here.”

“Miss Goodwitch.” Cardin nodded, looking a little nervous to be singled out. “We all got the message you sent out in Professor Port’s class and wanted to… uh, we wanted to… well…” He looked at Yang, naked on the floor.

“You wanted to avail yourselves off Miss Xiao Long,” the teacher said calmly.

“Um. Yeah. We were gonna do that, but… well, she ran. We were giving chase – not too fast,” he added untruthfully. “We were watching where we were going and everything, but she was charging on like a madwoman.”

Miss Goodwitch let out a long sigh and reached for her glasses, only to remember they’d been smashed. Her hand slowly balled into a fist and she looked down at Yang. “And your side of the story?”

“I was running,” Yang said. “You only said I couldn’t wear clothes; not that I had to stand there and take what they dish out.”

“That, Miss Xiao Long, was implied. This is _exactly_ the kind of behaviour we are trying to train out of you. Running ahead without thinking of the consequences, causing accidents and then bullishly defending yourself afterwards.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“Like destroying a bar wasn’t your fault? Like fighting a robot on a freeway wasn’t your fault?”

Yang gritted her teeth and stayed silent, staring down at her bare feet.

“I believe a demonstration is in order.” Miss Goodwitch looked to the assembled boys. “Gentlemen, you may take your fill of Miss Xiao Long now if you wish. Be sure to remember the details in my memo, but otherwise indulge yourselves how you see fit.”

“What!?” Yang howled. “Goodwitch, no! Please!”

“This is your punishment for running in the halls. Rather than fight it at every turn, learn from it instead.”

Learn? Learn from all these guys looming around her? Their eyes were hungry, their expressions lecherous. Cardin fell to his knees next to her and reached out, touching her left boob gingerly. He looked to his teacher, waiting for her to say no.

Glynda raised a single eyebrow.

Cardin cupped her breast.

Yang’s response was immediate. She lashed and kicked out, bucking on the floor as she leapt to her feet. Or tried to. Someone’s hands wrapped around her stomach and dragged her back down. Her elbow slammed back, catching someone’s shoulder. That person gripped her arm, pulling it out and to the side as hands descended on her, squeezing and running all over her body.

“Nooo!” she screamed, throwing her head back and forth. “Fuck off! Let go! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill anyone who touches me!”

“Miss Xiao Long!” Glynda roared. “You will do no such thing and I will not tolerate _death threats_ in this school. Apologise immediately!”

“But they’re groping me! Rargh!” Yang kicked out with one foot, catching someone on the shoulder. He wasn’t prepared for it and stumbled back, crashing into a wall and jarring his shoulder. She grinned viciously at his cry of pain, then twisted one shoulder and _slammed_ her forehead into the nose of someone trying to guide her hand to his cock.

He fell as well, nose bloody, aura not in place in time to stop her.

The surprise caused the one holding her to loosen his grip and she responded instantly by digging both elbows back into his stomach. He let go and she spun on one heel, ducked low and thrust a fist into his gut, digging it up under his solar plexus.

Bastard dropped like a sack of shit.

Her eyes flashed red, her hair glowing yellow. Flames began to burn over her naked body as all the humiliation and embarrassment she’d suffered through the day was fed into the raging inferno inside her.

“Rargh!” she yelled, hair rising up. “I’ll make you bastards pay!”

And then a weight slammed into her. It came from every direction at once, sweeping her off her feet and slapping her down into the carpet. The flames winked out, eyes spinning back to purple as the breath was forced out of her by what felt like an invisible hand pushing down on her chest. She could barely breathe.

Glynda Goodwitch strode into her vision, crop in hand.

“I warned you, Miss Xiao Long. This is exactly the kind of behaviour we want to train out of you. Reacting with anger, resorting to violence and generally acting like you can get your own way by throwing your weight around. It simply won’t do.”

Yang screamed and pulled away – or rather she tried both but neither worked. Her lips wouldn’t open, and her shoulders drew up, but she couldn’t shift her centre of mass. Through eyes wide with panic, she watched Miss Goodwitch look down on her.

“If you cannot accept your punishment like an adult, I will treat you like a child and hold you down myself.” With a wave of her hand, she loosened the pressure a little, but only enough that Yang could breathe again. She still couldn’t move. “Gentlemen, you may begin anew. I will personally make sure Miss Xiao Long does not stop you.”

One of the men from before, the one with a bloody nose, stepped in and fell to his knees, eager to make something of his sudden misfortune. He looked down on her, Yang looking back up with eyes begging him no.

His hardened. After headbutting and possibly breaking his nose, she wasn’t going to find any mercy in him. He leaned down and squeezed her left tit painfully, pulling it up and tweaking her nipple in a way that had blood rushing up her body in shame.

Another took her right. Another guy, one she didn’t recognise. A third settled down by her legs, then a fourth and a fifth. They surrounded her and reached out, hands touching her nervously at first, then running up and down her skin when Miss Goodwitch didn’t try and stop them. Their confidence grew and they were soon squeezing and groping her. Someone pushed a hand down between her legs and began to play with her pussy.

“Mnghhh!” Yang screamed. “Hmghhh!”

“Stop causing such a ruckus,” Glynda barked. “You only have yourself to blame for this. To the rest of you, don’t be afraid to undress yourselves as well. I said no penetrative sex, but there was no mention of pleasuring yourselves.”

Yang’s wide eyes stared at Miss Goodwitch in horror.

“Can we cum on her?” someone asked.

“Of course.”

“In her hair?”

“As you wish, Mr Thrush.”

“On her face!?”

“Am I somehow being unclear?”

Belt buckles snapped open and pants were pushed down. Trapped on her back, Yang’s eyes grew to epic proportions as her vision was suddenly _filled_ with penises of all shapes and sizes. Long, short, thin, thick and curved like scimitars. Black, white and tan. Hairy and smooth. There were far too many of them and they were all being rubbed and stroked above her.

Someone had the bright idea to poke his against one of her boobs. It inspired others and soon the horrible things were being rubbed all over her, from someone thrusting up against her toes to another humping her armpit, literally squeezing his cock between her shoulder and the floor. Another rubbed his across her face, making her scrunch one eye shut as he left a trail of precum on her cheek.

_Why is this happening? Why is Miss Goodwitch letting this happen?_ Yang’s body burned from shame and anger. Her muscles tensed, trying again to break free and wreak bloody vengeance upon them all, and to hell with the consequences! She would rip and tear and beat them all black and blue. Trying to scream in fury, the best she managed was a petulant whining sound.

Glynda saw it and sighed, looking for all the world like she was dealing with someone throwing a petty tantrum and not aiding in sexual assault.

“You may use her hair if you wish,” Miss Goodwitch said, watching it all with the kind of dispassionate air of someone who had seen it a thousand times before. “This is to teach Miss Xiao Long humility and I am told she is overly proud of her locks, flying into a rage if they are damaged. That is the exact kind of behaviour we cannot allow in our huntresses.”

Not the hair! Not the hair! Yang’s howl of rage was trapped in her own mouth as people began to wrap her golden hair around their slimy cocks, using that which she was most proud of to stroke themselves of. Some of her hair had even become sticky already, loose strands clinging to precum oozing from tips around her.

“Ah! Oh, shit!”

The grunt came from the left and Yang’s eyes snapped in that direction. Someone who was furiously rubbing himself off on her arm leaned forward suddenly and came, shooting a thick wad of white goo out onto her forearm. Yang whined at the sticky and warm feel of it, then whined some more when he used her hair to wipe himself clean.

No sooner had he stepped back than did someone take his place.

“Ah! Ngh!” Cardin stood up and squatted over her, aiming himself down and shooting his load over her breasts. His cum splattered onto her cleavage and sunk down into it. He gripped his cock tightly and ran his hands to the tip, squeezing out a final strand that hung threateningly in the air.

The thread snapped and Yang watched in slow motion as it splashed down to land on her chin, dripping down her neck.

Her eyes closed, humiliation and shame pooling inside her.

“Very good, Mr Winchester. Move along now. You’ll have access to her all week so let someone else have a turn.”

Cardin did as he was told, laughing down at her as he snapped a picture of her on his scroll, something Miss Goodwitch made no effort to stop. Buoyed on both by his example and Miss Goodwitch’s approval, others began stroking themselves off to orgasm, ejaculating on her legs and her stomach. Someone even leaned down to push his cock around the mess he’d left on her, smearing trails of his seed down the inside of her thigh, perilously close to her virgin slit.

Grunts and groans sounded around her. Someone by her face came into her hair. She had a perfect view of him gripping a bunch of her golden locks to his cock and thrusting into it, then of him peeling it away piece by piece, revealing his thick sperm stuck in globs, cementing blocks of her hair together. He held it out with a laugh and let it fall. It splatted on her shoulder and stuck there.

“Aim for her face,” someone said. “Ten lien to whoever gets a shot on her mouth.”

Three or four guys fought for the honour, jerking themselves off and cumming together. Yang barely got her eyes closed in time. Wet warmth splattered over her, thin strands of white covering her eyes, nose and mouth. Even with it sealed shut by Glynda’s semblance, she could taste it.

“Nice!”

“It’s in her eye. Shit, I want to do that. Let’s see if we can make it pool. Ugh!”

She felt her left eye get even warmer and wetter, cum pooling in the socket even with her eyes closed. Some ran down her cheek like tears onto the floor. More flooded down her nose and over her lips, dripping and seeping in.

They panted her white. Her legs, stomach, breasts, face and even her hair. Somewhere in the midst of it, the semblance holding her down faded, but by that time it was already too late. Surrounded on all sides and stuck to the floor under the weight of their attention, it was all she could do to let it happen. Yang coughed and spat some cum out of her mouth.

The last person squatted low and came on her mouth while she was coughing. His cum splashed inside and Yang rolled onto her side, spitting it out onto the floor. The guy laughed and stepped off, snapping a picture as he did.

Wiping a hand over her eyes, smearing white away and blinking away yet more, Yang looked up at the tall woman stood watching. Miss Goodwitch still looked bored, even after what she’d put her student through.

“Why?” Yang choked out, anger mixed with exhaustion. “Why would you fucking do this?”

“To teach you humility. To teach you that not every problem can be solved with violence, and that actions have consequences. You have otherwise gotten away with using force to fix your problems. As such, you’ve learned nothing. That changes today, and for the rest of this week.”

Glynda’s heels clicked on the floor as she walked past her.

“And one more thing, don’t let me hear of you causing a ruckus by running through the halls again, or I will personally tie you to a stall in the men’s toilets and leave you there for the whole seven days. This is your punishment. Don’t get cocky again and try to escape it. Understood?”

Yang’s teeth grated together. While she wanted nothing more than to throw a punch after the woman, she knew it would be hopeless. Not every problem could be solved by violence. Yang flinched, looking away and hating herself for agreeing on that lesson, even for a second.

Her head fell, tears staining her cheeks.

“Y – Yes, Miss Goodwitch…”

“Good. Now go and wash up. You’re a mess.”

Fifteen minutes later, covered in semen, dishevelled and having walked past so many people in her state, Yang reached Team RWBY’s dorm and stepped inside, still dripping semen onto the floor. Ruby looked up, mouth falling open. Blake and Weiss weren’t much better, though Blake’s nose soon scrunched up as the smell assaulted her faunus senses.

“Shower!” Weiss barked unsympathetically. “Now!”

* * *

Yang sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest and chin resting atop them, staring at the back wall of the room and wishing she could pull something over her naked body. By now, images of her had been circulated all over Beacon. She knew her teammates were trying to keep that a secret from her - Weiss had shushed Ruby immediately when she mentioned rumours – but it didn’t change the fact it was happening.

People talked. Something like her being molested and ejaculated on in public wasn’t going to stay quiet. Even after three showers, she still felt sticky and unclean. The only benefit was that thanks to the videos being shown around school, people were either too distracted or busy fapping to come stage a repeat performance.

Yang huddled on her bed, content to be away from male eyes.

“I’ve told you I’m not interested! How many times do I have to say it!?”

Except for Jaune, of course, but he didn’t count. He’d spared her a brief glance when he’d come knocking, but no longer than he did Blake or Ruby. His eyes immediately locked onto his crush and couldn’t be torn away from her. Weiss wasn’t best pleased about that.

_I don’t see why. At least she’s not being groped by everyone in Beacon…_

“Just give me a chance, Weiss.”

“No! Absolutely not! And your _begging_ is beginning to border on harassment. I should report you. Maybe I could get a restraining order put in place.”

Harsh language today. Weiss was usually softer about it, though that might have had something to do with Ruby not being around. She’d gone to do some engineering on her scythe, though Yang personally knew she was also running distraction, making it look like Yang was elsewhere so she wouldn’t be hunted down like a wild animal and borne to the ground for another cum bath. She shivered at the thought.

“But I love you.”

“You don’t love me, you _want_ me. There’s a difference. You can’t love someone you’ve barely known for six months.”

“Then give me a chance to love you. The dance -”

“I am _not_ going with you to the school dance. Ask Pyrrha or something.”

“Pyrrha would never agree.”

“You – You dunce!”

No one could argue with that. Yang smiled weakly. At least Weiss was trying to help out Pyrrha, even if it was more likely to get Jaune off her back then because she wanted to play matchmaker. Jaune being Jaune, he wouldn’t get the signs unless Pyrrha pinned him down and ravished him.

It was nice to be able to listen to someone else have problems for a change. Her day had been nothing but her own so far. And at least Jaune was interested in Weiss and not her.

“If you’re feeling lonely, go… go knock one out or something!”

It was so Un-Weiss that Blake snorted in the bunk below Yang’s, turning a page a moment later. It might have sounded better if Weiss had been more confident about it, but it wasn’t like a Schnee knew how to hurl insults.

“Weiss…” Jaune moaned, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not just about lust. I really do like you. I want to make you happy.”

“You here bothering me runs counter to that statement. I am not dating you, Jaune, and that’s final. If you’re so desperate for attention, try Yang. It’s not like she can say no to your advances right now.”

Yang’s head snapped in Weiss’ direction, mouth falling open. “What the fuck, Weiss?”

“What?” Weiss replied, looking up and over with a roll of her eyes. “It’s not though, is it? Besides, you’ve already had a bunch of guys feeling you up today. What’s one more?”

One – It was one more was what it was! She couldn’t _believe_ Weiss was even saying that! It was degrading, humiliating and – and this was Jaune! He was her sister’s best friend outside the team. He was a friend of hers, sort of. Kinda distant, but an alright guy. And Weiss was her teammate. Of all the people to be trying to take advantage of this, Yang couldn’t believe it was her.

She huffed and stared ahead. “If that’s your idea of a joke, it’s not fucking funny.”

“Who’s joking? In fact, this solves all our problems. Jaune gets to bust his nut and I get some peace and quiet from him. You can give him a blowjob or something. It won’t even make a mess like all those guys did on you before.”

Yang’s eyes flicked between Weiss and Jaune. He’d say no, surely. There was no way he’d go ahead with this. He was Ruby’s friend. She was Ruby’s sister. It would be way too awkward. Plus, he was in love with Weiss.

Doing something with another girl wasn’t exactly the best way to show that.

Jaune looked at her and flushed. He licked his lips. “I… I wouldn’t say no…”

Her heart dropped.

“There. See? You’re not in love, you’re just hormonal. Yang can help you deal with that. Come down and suck him off and he can be on his way.”

“P – Port just said no penetrative,” Yang said, trying to get out of it.

“He said no penetrative sex. And Miss Goodwitch sent out a memo on what is allowed and what isn’t.” Weiss held up her scroll. “There’s no mention of oral being forbidden, though we can call Miss Goodwitch and ask her if you like. Though I’m not sure she’ll be in a good mood after what happened earlier. Do you want to risk it?”

She didn’t.

Getting Miss Goodwitch involved would end badly, Yang knew. Plus, people would figure out where she was going and follow – find her and use her again. She bit her lip, looking down from her top bunk at Jaune, who was looking back a little bashfully.

One guy or the risk of more. All she had to do was suck him off and he’d go away, then she’d be safe on her own with her team. Putting it like that made it easier to internalise. All in all, it wasn’t a difficult decision.

“Just a short one?” she asked. “You won’t demand more?”

“N – No, of course not.” Jaune’s face was red. He looked back to Weiss. “If it’s okay with you, Weiss.”

“Why would I be upset? Get it through your thick head that we’re not together. You’re hardly cheating on me.”

_You should be upset on my behalf,_ Yang thought, climbing awkwardly down from her bunk, aware her ass was swaying in front of Jaune’s face as she did. _And you should be asking me if I’m alright with this, Jaune. I’m the one who has to give something up._

Coming to a stop in front of him, Yang tried not to react as he looked her up and down. “A – Are we really doing this?” she asked, smiling nervously. “I – I mean, it’s pretty weird. Right? Wouldn’t it be awkward?”

Her attempts to stop him were met with a nervous laugh. “Yeah.” His eyes focused on her breasts again. “Can I touch them?”

Yang grimaced. So much for that attempt.

“Do whatever you want,” Weiss said, storming over to her own bed and sitting down, pulling out a scroll and turning away to read something. “Yang can’t turn you down or stop you without Miss Goodwitch getting her in trouble. Someone who can’t reject you; it must be your perfect idea of a girlfriend.”

Jaune winced at that and even Yang felt a little sorry for him, up until he stepped forward and brought his hands up to rest on her boobs. Shaking slightly, she let her hands fall to her sides, looking over his shoulder blankly as he cupped and massaged each orb, running his thumb up to flick against her nipples.

“Wow. They’re so soft. I always wondered…” His eyes met hers again. “Is this okay?”

Yang shrugged, unsure how to say it wasn’t or if he’d care what she thought at all.

He obviously didn’t. He dove back in again, hands working and rubbing her breasts. Suddenly, he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, suckling on it hard and pressing his hair into her chest. Yang cringed and looked over to Blake, hoping she’d intervene if only on the excuse of not wanting her reading time interrupted.

Blake’s eyes met hers. Her partner shrugged once and looked back down to her book.

That was all she got.

Jaune moved from one nipple to the other, leaving a wet sheen of saliva on one and taking the other into his mouth. He sucked, nibbled and licked the tip, drawing as much of her teat into his mouth as he could and letting go with a popping sound. His hands then came back up, squeezing and rubbing her as a tent formed in his pants.

“Amazing,” he whispered. He swallowed soon after. “I – I want the blowjob.” He stepped back, shaking for a moment like he couldn’t bear to let go of her. The moment his hands did, they were on his pants, undoing the buckle and pushing them down.

His boxers were black, and his length was poking against the material. He pushed that down as well, letting a surprisingly large cock spring free. Easily seven inches in length, it stood up pointed toward her stomach like a sword.

Jaune’s hand found the shaft immediately, then, as if realising he didn’t need to with her there, let go. He licked his lips and waddled back, trousers around his ankles, to sit on the chair before their desk. He spread his legs apart.

Yang looked down at his cock and balls, then up to him. “Seriously?” she pleaded. “Are we really doing this? Isn’t it enough you got to feel me up?”

_Please say it’s enough. Please say it’s enough._ Bargaining with him seemed like the only option. Weiss was right when she said she didn’t have a choice. If Glynda found out she’d turned him down, she’d have another example made of her.

Jaune’s eyes strayed to Weiss again. She wasn’t paying attention, back to them. His eyes came back to Yang. He was obviously nervous but knew what he wanted. He licked his lips and nodded, leaning back in the seat to make his position clear.

“Just get it over with before Ruby gets back,” Weiss suggested.

Easy for her to say. Yang knelt slowly, dropping first to one knee and then the other, kneeling for a moment between his knees, face-to-cock with Jaune’s length. She swallowed nervously and reached out with one hand. She’d already been forced to give hand jobs to so many guys already but that had been forced on her. This was different and she found herself hesitating.

Apparently impatient, Jaune took her hand and guided it to him. Her fingers touched his soft skin and wrapped around it. It was slightly sticky already, probably with precum. She winced, even as Jaune let loose a happy moan and sank into the chair.

_It’s no different from before. It’s no different from before._

Yang began to move her hand up and down, pumping him as he bucked in the seat, thrusting up through her fingers, his bulbous and frankly bright-red tip lunging up toward her eye. It looked sore and angry. Maybe if she could get him off just with this, it would be okay…

“Your mouth,” Jaune panted. “I want to feel it in your mouth.”

“I – Isn’t this enough?” she asked, laughing. “I mean, I’m already giving you a hand job…”

“I want a blowjob. I… I’ll tell Miss Goodwitch if you don’t.”

Looking up at him, she could see he was serious. Embarrassed and a little guilty, but serious. The penis in her hand, red and sore, demanded nothing less and Jaune was willing to go through with his threat to get what he wanted.

Her eyes trailed down again, fixed on the cock before her.

She swallowed and shuffled forward on her knees, using the motion both to bring herself into a better position and to buy time. It bought a few seconds, but no ideas came to her in that time. She leaned up to rest her elbows on his thighs and felt his trembling through her arms.

With her face so close, she could smell his scent now. An acrid and bitter tang that wasn’t nearly as pleasant as she’d hoped. Her nose scrunched up, lips pursing as she wished she could push back and tell him to go away.

But Glynda would find out. Glynda would probably let _loads_ of guys use her mouth.

_Just this one. Just get it over with. Jaune’s a virgin and he won’t last._

Yang closed her eyes, opened her mouth and leaned forward.

The smell hit her before she could taste it. A fresh wave. She pulled back, so close that she’d almost been able to taste him. Gagging a little, she looked to the side, holding her other hand up before her face.

Jaune, so close and yet denied, groaned. “Yang, please…”

“J – Just give me a second. It’s my first time.”

He huffed and leaned back; the impatience was something _she_ deserved to show, not him. Steeling herself again, Yang took several deep breaths of fresh air and moved in again, this time keeping her eyes open and pulling her lips as far apart as she could.

Guiding his length with her other hand, Yang placed it between her lips – in her mouth – and took a breath. Her lips didn’t touch him; she couldn’t even taste him. Even so, she gagged, more at the thought than the act. Yet again, she pulled back.

Jaune’s hands fisted in her hair.

He slammed her head down.

Yang’s eyes bulged as all eight inches of his cock buried itself in her mouth. Her lips sealed around it automatically, her throat convulsing as she choked and gasped on him. His taste filled her mouth, his tip pushing against her tongue and throat.

“Mmmghh!” she complained, pushing against his thighs. “Mrblll!”

“That’s it!” Jaune gasped, holding her in place with one hand on the back of her head and an arm on the back of her neck. Rather than pull her up and down, he thrust into her mouth instead. “Oh God, it’s so hot and wet. It’s better than I ever imagined.”

For him, perhaps. Yang’s eyes were closed, tears leaking from them as she tried to breathe through her nose. That only let her taste him more, Jaune’s bitter flavour filling her mouth. When he drew back, the head of his cock would rest on her tongue. She couldn’t stop it pushing up into him, something he seemed to like. He thrust back in harder, slamming his balls into her chin. She was dribbling, spit and saliva dropping onto the base of the chair and dripping onto the floor.

“Ugh! Ngh! Ah!” Jaune’s grunts echoed across the room as he fucked her mouth, using her hair as a handle to hold her in place. The only other sound was the occasional flip of a page being turned from Blake or the odd hum or sigh from Weiss.

Eyes watering, Yang slapped her hands on Jaune’s thighs, telling him without words that she needed to breathe.

He got the message, letting go of her.

Yang gasped for air, coughing and hacking and wiping her tongue on the back of her hand.

Jaune’s hands were on her shoulders a second later, his excited face in front of hers. “Lay down,” he said, practically rolling her onto her back. He didn’t give her a chance to ask why or what he was doing. He squatted down on top of her, above her breasts. He pushed his cock down toward her lips, pushing the tip against them. “Keep going. Or I’ll tell Miss Goodwitch.”

Her mouth opened.

“That’s it.” He slipped inside, throwing his head back and hissing through gritted teeth. “Oh shit, that’s it.” His hands reached down, gripping her hair, and he pulled her head up into his crotch, matching his thrusts to each tug. “Keep going. Suck me off, Yang. Suck on me.”

She did, if only because there was nothing else to do. Her legs kicked out helplessly, but she kept her hands flat out to the side, knowing she couldn’t fight back without Miss Goodwitch making her punishment worse. Jaune continued to push down into her mouth, at one point kneeling up to get a better angle and driving his cock down to the base.

Yang choked a little.

_I’m your friend,_ she wanted to say through eyes filled with tears. _I’m your best friend’s sister. We spar together. We eat together. Now you’re using me like some kind of sex toy. Why? How can you do this?_

Yang looked up to him, seeking an answer.

Jaune wasn’t looking back. He was looking to Weiss, smiling softly and with eyes filled with longing.

_He’s not even looking at me._ Somehow, that hurt. _He’s using me, groping me and fucking my mouth, but he’s not even looking at me. He’s thinking about Weiss. He’s using me like a slut and not even because he’s interested in me._

His lips moved, murmuring a name Yang knew wasn’t hers.

“Oh, Weiss,” he breathed. “Weiss, yes, Weiss. I – I’m cumming, Weiss.”

His cock buried deep into her mouth and held. She felt him twitch against her tongue and knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, holding it as Jaune grunted loudly and _erupted_ in her mouth.

It was sink or swim, swallow or drown. Yang’s throat bobbed as she lay flat on the floor, taking down great mouthfuls of his thick and bitter sperm. Some from earlier in the day had splashed on her face, but not in such quantity or directly into her mouth. It coated her tongue and covered her teeth. It pooled in the back of her mouth until she swept it down.

“Arghhh!” Jaune groaned, running his hands through her golden hair and leaning hard into her face. “Ah! Ahhh! Oh yeah…” Finally, he looked down at her, smiling in a sleepily satisfied kind of way. He drew himself out and moved down, sitting on her stomach to catch his breath. “That was amazing.”

Yang wished she could say the same. Cum staining her lips, she let her head fall to the side. She saw Weiss, still with her back to her, playing with her scroll. Yang’s chest rose and fell, her breasts looming up invitingly in front of Jaune.

He didn’t even try to resist the call. His hands found her, squeezing and playing until he just decided to go for it and shift forward, pushing his flagging erection between her breasts and squeezing them together, engulfing him in her soft bosom.

“We can do this again, right?” he asked her, excited and needy, smiling so wide his face almost split in two. “This isn’t a one-time thing?”

Yang was about to reply but Weiss beat her to it.

“She has to do it all week. Just catch her between classes or something – or come along and use her whenever. Saves you having to keep bothering me and getting shot down.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Jaune grinned and pushed a little harder into her. There must have been something left because his cock gave a weak little spurt, splashing sticky cum up from her breasts and over her chin and neck. He looked down at it and let her breasts go. He moved back, rubbing his wet shaft on her stomach to clean it off and leaving a sticky trail across her skin.

Nervous but satisfied, he stood and pulled up his boxers, pushing his now soft member inside and drawing up his pants after. He buckled them and looked down on her, the look in his eyes all but confirming this wouldn’t be the last time.

“Thanks, Yang. I’ll see you later.”

As he moved for the door, it opened before him. Ruby stood there, initially with a smile when she saw him. It died a moment later, noticing his expression, his blush and then looking past Jaune to Yang, flat on the floor with cum on her face.

“Sorry, Ruby,” Jaune said, more for being in her way than for what he’d done to her sister. He stepped past with a smile and a pat on Ruby’s shoulder. “I’ve got training with Pyrrha, so I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.”

The door slammed shut behind him. Yang lay on the floor, ashamed, while Ruby looked on.

With a slow flap and curl, Blake turned another page.

“Weiss!” Ruby howled.

“What?” Weiss replied. “It’s not like one more person doing that to her makes a difference, is it? Besides, he’s your friend. I thought you’d like that I let him down easier.”

“It’s not the same. You let him use Yang like an object!”

“No. Miss Goodwitch let him use her. I just reminded him. It’s not like I could have stopped him if he wanted to. You heard Miss Goodwitch say we’d be put through the same if we did.”

“Still, that’s not-”

“Don’t.” Yang spoke the word slowly, softly, weakly. She sat up, running a hand over her mouth, wiping away what sperm she could and swallowing the rest. It was still on her tongue, in her mouth. She couldn’t get rid of the taste, neither of Jaune or of betrayal from Weiss. Even so, she smiled and put on a brave face. “It’s fine, Ruby. Don’t get worked up. I’m fine. Like Weiss said, it’s just one more guy busting a nut on me. Not like a hundred haven’t already.”

Ruby stared at her sadly.

“Yang…”

* * *

In the dark of Team RWBY’s late-night dorm, Blake rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. A few moments of creaks, thumps and muffled sounds later, she curled into a ball and dragged her entire blanket up as well, hiding in a ball of cotton.

When even that failed, she flung her blankets down, tossed her pillow aside and reached over from the bottom bunk of her bed to flick on a lamp on the bedside table.

At least four guys froze as light filled the room. Two were on the rickety ladder leading up to Yang’s bed, two more at the bottom reaching up with their hands. Judging from the sound, there was at least one more on top with Yang as well.

Each and every one of them stared at her with guilty expressions.

“S – Sorry…” one whispered. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Well you did,” she hissed back, sweeping her legs off the bed, pushing her yukata down so they wouldn’t get more of a show then they had already. She didn’t actually want to get up and so gripped the underside of Yang’s bed, leaning out to look up and see what was going on.

Completely naked, as she had been all day, her partner was bunching up on the bed, legs locked around one hand buried between her legs and arms struggling with the hands of a guy playing with her breasts. The constant movement and thrashing had her bed squeaking and creaking all night, depriving the whole team of sleep.

“Again?” Weiss grumbled from her own bed. “This is the third time we’ve been woken up tonight.”

“We didn’t mean to,” another guy said. “She won’t stop moving around. And Miss Goodwitch said any time, any place.”

“Ugh…” Ruby curled up on her bed, still mostly asleep and making sleepy sounds of protest. “Outside,” she mumbled, not aware of what she was saying. “Go outside an’ let slee- snrkkk…” Ruby began snoring again.

Blake felt no better. The little red dials on the clock beside her bed read 3:18. They had an assignment tomorrow in Vale, not to mention homework and training to do, and as Weiss said this was the _third_ time that night they’d been woken up. The lock on their door was set as _disabled_ so long as Yang was in their room.

Combined with all that and with exhaustion settling in, Blake thought Ruby’s idea a great one. She stabbed a hand toward the door. “Out.”

“But we wanted to feel her up…”

“Then take _Yang_ out with you.”

Yang’s head shot up, but there was someone’s hand over her mouth, and she couldn’t offer her own opinion, not that Blake thought it would be a happy one if she could. What did Yang want? It wasn’t like Miss Goodwitch was going to change her mind and at least this way the three of them would get some sleep.

The guys thought it a great idea, obviously. They worked Yang’s naked body down off the top bunk and into the waiting arms of those below. The moment Yang’s mouth was free she made to scream, but a sharp glare from Weiss had a guy locking his hand over her lips.

“Heh heh…” Sweat ran down his brow. “Sorry. We’ll get out your way.”

“Go,” Blake repeated, finger pointed at the door. 

The guys carried Yang out, and Blake followed. Once the last had left the room, they let Yang down, who quickly thrashed out with her hands, catching one of them in the jaw. She dashed back for the dorm room, eyes wide, only to run into the door as Blake closed it in her face. The lock clicked shut.

Yang stared at the door, uncomprehending.

Her scroll was inside and that was the way the doors were opened – so there was no way in short of someone letting her in and Blake, her partner, her friend, had just locked her out naked with a bunch of guys who were already closing in on her.

They’d abandoned her. Her team had thrown her to the wolves.

She knew there was little they could do; they weren’t allowed to interfere, or they’d be put through the same, and she didn’t want to force her sister and friends through that – but she’d at least expected a little more help. A little sympathy.

_Blake, Weiss, Ruby. Help me…_

No one came to help. Inside, Blake was probably climbing back into bed. Ruby and Weiss were almost certainly fast asleep already. Yang’s fists settled on the door, but she didn’t bang them or scream to be let in. She knew it wouldn’t make a difference.

A hand found her wrist and tugged her back. Another wrapped around her front and cupped a breast, while a third and fourth found her lower body, one squeezing and playing with her ass and the other sliding around to dip between her legs. Together, they drew her back, away from the door and away from salvation.

Yang didn’t fight it. Couldn’t.

What was the point? Even if she got inside, the door would remain open and the guys would let themselves in to ravish her. The more noise she made, the more guys would wake up and come to see what was going on, and they’d _all_ want a piece of her.

“Come on, babe.” She was tugged back into the chest of a guy, his hands roaming over her stomach and her chest. He leaned down to whisper into the shell of her ear, “We’ll show you a good time in the common room.”

What was the point of saying no? Miss Goodwitch would just come hold her down again.

Yang’s head fell.

The guys whooped and picked her up, one holding both her legs on either side of his hips and another holding her arms. She swung beneath them like a marionette, legs spread and breasts bouncing as they carried her down the hallway away from the safety of her dorm. Beacon had numerous common rooms between dorm blocks and floors, usually with chairs, tables, a TV, book racks and other things.

There was a bunch of guys inside when they arrived. Yang’s hair trailed along the carpet; her skin was flushed in the low light filling the room. The group carrying her paused, looking at the others who looked back, playing cards in hand and drinks on the table. They took in her naked body and grinned.

“Hey. Mind if we join in?”

Yang kept her eyes down and stayed quiet. It wasn’t like they were asking _her_ opinion.

“Heh. Sure thing. Make some room, yeah?”

The guys playing cards and drinking pushed bottles and chips aside, sweeping the table clean while the others carried her along. They lifted her up over the table and dropped her on it. Her knees locked together, but someone reached a hand between and pulled them apart with a laugh.

“No. Come on, Yang. Give us a show. You’re always showing off that body of yours. Don’t get shy now.”

While she could have fought harder, she didn’t. It was better to just let them do what they wanted, and she spread her legs and let her head lay to the side, looking away with eyes closed as they gasped and made pleased sounds over the sight of her slit.

“Man, I’d give anything to fuck her. You think Miss Goodwitch would know?”

“Dude, like Yang would keep quiet about it. I’m not taking the risk.”

“I heard Jaune got her to suck him off.”

That prompted a lot of excited sounds, along with a long grimace from Yang. It was no surprise Jaune had let that slip – he was terrible with secrets. The sounds of zippers being pulled down heralded what was going to happen, even before someone pulled her head so that it was facing upwards. A cock hovered in front of her, tip brushing against her lips.

“Open up, Yang,” the boy urged. “I’ve got a treat for you.”

It would be a treat to punch his smug face. Her sudden burst of anger was forced down by sorrow. A slow sense of weakness swept over her; lethargy born of defeat. Yang’s lips parted, a sigh washing over the boy’s penis as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth for him. Much like Jaune, his cock smelled and tasted foul, but she didn’t pull back. He slipped inside and she sealed her lips around his shaft, touching her tongue against the underside of his dick.

“Shit, man, she took it just like that. Not even trying to pretend she doesn’t like this.” The guy who had his cock in her mouth reached over her body to finger her. Her thighs twitched at the sudden intrusion, but she didn’t stop him. “I bet she loves it. Apparently, she was fighting like mad when my friends had a go with her in the corridors. Not fighting so much now, huh?”

“Must have a taste for cock,” another said cruelly. “I mean, you’ve seen how she is. Tall, stacked blonde who shows off her legs, belly and cleavage. If that’s not a cocksucker in the making, I don’t know what is.”

“You think Goodwitch figured that out?”

“Probably. Fuck, man. Finish up already. I want a shot at her mouth.”

The man she was sucking on brought his leg over her chest and squatted down over her. He reached with both hands for her hair and pulled her head up into his crotch. He began to thrust quickly, pushing his fetid length into her mouth as hard as he could, pulling her face into his crotch at the same time. Yang’s nose was squashed up against his stomach.

He found a rhythm somewhere in the midst of the madness. His hips would thrust forward and he pulled her face into him, slapping his balls against her chin. He grunted and swore as he went, filling her mouth and pushing to the back of her throat. Unlike Jaune, he did look down on her as he did it, but there was no love in his eyes. Only lust, satisfaction and a casual dismissal of her as a person.

The others weren’t idle while he had at her mouth. Each of her hands had been taken and wrapped around the cock of someone sat on the couches either side of the table. They made sure her fingers wrapped around and then started to lift her hand up and down, telling her what they wanted.

Seeing no way out and knowing no one would help her, she gave in, gripping on softly and stroking the boys off while the rest laughed, took pictures or played with her body.

Two more fingers slipped into her snatch, joining a finger from a different person already inside her. They poked and prodded, probing her depths without any understanding of what a girl liked. Hot air washed over her privates and Yang’s legs twitched. A moment later, a tongue brushed up against her clit.

“Dude, you’re actually going down on her? Not like you have to show her a good time.”

“Yeah, so? I happen to like it.”

_I don’t,_ Yang thought, scrunching her eyes shut and trying not to focus on the people playing with her pussy, the cock in her mouth _or_ the guys she was jerking off. _I hate it. But what’s the point of trying to stop it? They’ll just do it anyway…_

“Hngh! Hngh!” The guy fucking her face tensed. His nails dug into her scalp and he pulled her close and held her there, pushing forward with his hips as much as he could. “Here it comes, Yang. Make sure to swallow it all like a good little whore!”

Vile gunk filled her mouth. Yang’s cheeks bulged as she choked on it, eyes watering. There was so much more than with Jaune and she struggled to swallow it. Her throat bulged, bobbed and the horrifying taste of his semen swept over her. Her entire body trembled.

When he pulled out, his dick was wet and sticky. He held a thumb to her lower lip, telling her to open her mouth. Yang did, showing him that she’d swallowed all his cum. Laughing, he let go, giving her face a teasing little slap.

“A whore?” one of them asked. “Classy, dude. Real classy. She’s not a whore.”

“Yeah, you _pay_ a whore,” another interrupted, earning a round of laughter.

“And a whore puts out,” one of the guys fingering her said. He drew out, then drew his cock and took his place over her, squatting down. “Best we’re getting is a blowie. Not that I’m complaining if it’s free.” 

He pushed her head flat over the edge of the table and fucked her mouth raw. Much rougher than the last, he acted like he had something to prove and he made a show of reaching back to slap her tits, making them jostle and dance as her neck ached and her jaw throbbed. His actions got the others laughing and joining in, slapping her body until he came with a grunt and both arms raised like a sports star calling out for applause.

Yang couched and hacked once he let her, but her body was pulled up off the table and laid down flat over three laps at once. Her hands came to her neck, massaging it for the pain. Someone else’s hand was on her head and quickly rolled her onto her front, pressing her body down flat over the laps and her mouth onto a waiting penis.

“Hmm!” she said, trying to catch some breath.

The boy in question simply pushed her head down, letting go long enough for her to try and pull off, then forcing her down again. He repeated it three times until Yang got the message and started to bob her head up and down on her own. At that point he stopped, simply resting a hand over her head.

Someone else was spreading her ass cheeks, running his finger over her slit to get it wet and then bringing it to her puckered anus. “Nothing to say we can’t finger the fuck out of her, is there? And it doesn’t mention which hole.”

Yang’s body tensed but she couldn’t find the energy to fight. Her body slumped, muscles going slack as she lay in their lap and let them use her. As his wet finger dug into her asshole, she whimpered and trembled but didn’t make a move to stop him. Soon, he’d worked it inside and was quickly frigging her, all the while someone else did the same with her pussy.

Fresh cum erupted into her mouth, drowning her senses. Yang was unprepared for it and had to swallow quickly, some dribbling out pas her lips and down over the boy’s balls. He held her there until she’d gotten it all up, then pulled off and moved away, letting a smaller boy with a thinner penis take his place. Yang stared at it blearily, opening her mouth as expected as he slid under her and brought her back down.

He sighed in relief once he was inside, thrusting up into her while she worked her tongue over his tip, sucking with a mouth already full and sticky with cum. Someone she was jerking off came too, spilling warm and sticky ooze over her fingers, then pulling her hand up to cover him. She felt the heat against her palm, felt him use her hand like a rag to dry himself off.

When that didn’t do a good enough job, he came over and stuck his dick into her hair, using it like a towel and rubbing it all over his wet length. Golden strands clung to it as he pulled out, a few tugged free of her scalp and left to dangle from his member.

Any anger she might have felt was swallowed by another wave of defeat, and by a fresh wave of semen shot into her mouth. It was all she could taste; all she could think of. Swallowing the last of it, she had only the time for a sad little sigh as another man took the place of the previous, pulling her back down onto his dick.

They came and they went. It was a blur of skin tones and laughter and cocks of various shapes and sizes. They pushed up between her breasts, in her hands, in her hair and always in her mouth. One brave soul among them rubbed himself up and down her cunt without entry, cumming all over it and then taking a picture. Even if it was partly against the rules, he used his finger to push it inside and ask her if she’d get pregnant.

Yang didn’t answer.

There were only so many of them, no matter their stamina. Sooner or later they tired of her, sat slouched and soft on the seats around her, Yang curled up on her side between two of them, body and hair covered in cum. A guy had his hand on her hip, stroking her ass as he downed the last of his beer.

“What do we do with her? Leave her here?”

“Dude, the least you could do is take her back to her room.”

“Least _I_ could do? You fucked her face as well, bro. And besides, her team locked her out.”

“Guess they didn’t want to deal with her slutting it in the same room. Guess we’ll just dump her outside.”

The boy who had spoken stood and picked her up by her shoulders. When no one made a move to help with her legs, he cursed and dragged her out, Yang’s heels trailing on the floor. She would have helped him, but her strength wasn’t there. It was all she could do not to curl up and cry.

“This is your room, right?” He waited for her nod and sat her down leaning back against the door. “Best I can do, babe. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He left her there and walked away, her legs splayed out in front of her, buck ass naked and with her face sticky with dried and drying semen.

Before he left, he grinned back and banged his fist on all the doors from Team RWBY’s down to the common room, then left with one final wave.

It didn’t take long for sleepy people to answer and look outside, for them to realise it was a prank, or to then spot her. The girls rolled their eyes or pinched their noses and swept back inside, but there were plenty of guys who stared at her in confusion, then slowly remembered Miss Goodwitch’s memo for the day.

She looked up slowly, seeing the boys surrounding her, stood in a semi-circle and pushing their pants down. Cocks sprung free all around, some already being stroked as they prepared to avail themselves of her body. In the front, Jaune stood, rubbing himself furiously.

Yang sighed and let her eyes fall. There was no point fighting it.

In the room behind her, Team RWBY slept peacefully.

They found her in the morning when they opened the door. Yang slid back inside and fell with a wet splat, covered in splotches of white, hair matted and sticky. Her lips were parted and streams of white ran down her chin, pooling over her large breasts and falling into a puddle that had spread from the juncture of her legs out to her ankles. It looked like freshly spilled milk. Her eyes were sealed shut with dried semen. Her breasts rose and fell.

Weiss made a disgusted sound.

“Y – Yang!” Ruby yelped, horrified.

Blake only sighed and turned away. “I’ll get the shower running.”

* * *

After numerous showers and more scrubbing, Yang missed breakfast. That was probably for the best given that she wouldn’t have been able to wear clothes for it anyway. Blake and Ruby came back with some food for her while Weiss arranged for them to catch a Bullhead to Vale for a previously agreed-upon coursework assignment.

The thought of going to Vale like this would have normally been terrifying but they’d come up with a plan to have the Bullhead drop them off on the outskirts, then for the other members to go ahead and buy her some clothes she could wear.

They’d have to drop them off in the Emerald Forest before they got back, but it would let her at least cover herself in the city. Frankly, she was looking forward to a chance to get away from Beacon for a while. They’d planned a whole day out including a meal, cinema and more. A chance to get away from it and pretend the nightmare going on at school was something only in her imagination.

Which was why her mood plummeted when she found Miss Goodwitch waiting for her at the school fountain, with Lie Ren beside her. She couldn’t have been waiting for anyone else because she was in a perfect position to cut them off from the Bullheads, and she waved them over the moment they came into sight.

“Miss Xiao Long. It’s good to see I caught you before you left for Vale.”

How did she-? Of course. Weiss would have had to book a Bullhead and the news would have reached their teacher. Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked at one another nervously, wondering if they had done something wrong that might get them in trouble.

Afraid of being punished the same way, none of them intervened when Glynda waved Yang forward.

She looked to her teammates for help.

None of them met her eyes.

“Come on,” Glynda said, taking her arm and tugging her roughly toward the fountain. “This won’t take long, so you’ll still have plenty of time to enjoy your day in Vale.”

“D – Did I do something wrong?”

She hated how her voice stuttered.

“No. You’ve been on best behaviour apart from our one incident. And you’re not in trouble now either, I’m simply here to address the next part of your punishment.”

“Next? There’s more!?”

“Sixty million lien, Miss Xiao Long. If you think a week of embarrassment matches up to that value, you are sorely mistaken. You walking around naked is to correct your behaviour of always resorting to anger and violence. That part of the punishment is to help you improve as a person. This part will be to compensate the city for your reckless actions.”

A tiny flame burst to life inside her. Her face twisted angrily. “That’s not fair!”

“Not fair is people almost being killed because four girls decided they knew better than an entire city’s law enforcement. Not fair is you getting away with such a thing without being expected to pay for your actions. Sixty million lien, I remind you.”

Hands clenched into fists, she stared at the floor. “Then how am I paying it back?”

“I’m glad you asked. You will be giving back to society, and to the Kingdom of Vale itself. There’s little we could have you do that would generate sixty million lien in terms of immediate value, but you’re a strong huntress with a powerful Semblance. It was a close call, but Ozpin was able to argue to the Council of Vale that the continuation of your line would more than compensate the city to that value in time. Give a generation or two.”

“Continuation…?”

“Children, Miss Xiao Long. Think of it as an investment on Vale’s part, an investment in the future generation of children that may become huntsmen or huntresses themselves.”

“C – Children…?” Yang took a step back. “W – What do you mean?”

“You’ll be in Beacon for four years and it’s one of the safest places on Remnant,” Glynda explained, waving a hand in the air as though she were discussing something as simple as the weather. “Apart from the odd trip like Forever Fall, our training is safe and most of your time is spent in academic study and training. You can continue with that while pregnant; it just requires a little adaptation on your part.”

Yang took another step back, then a third. Her head shook from side to side, her eyes wide.

“Assuming nine months per pregnancy, that would mean five children before your tenure at Beacon is over, and that’s to say nothing of the potential for twins or more. While we’d never put a numerical value on a life, Vale spends tens of millions each year to try and convince people to become huntsmen. Giving five children at least to the city will more than pay back your debt.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Her body didn’t. Turning, she ran.

It took her a second to realise through a haze of absolute terror that her feet were wind milling above the ground. Her body had risen up in the grasp of Miss Goodwitch’s Semblance, and she was slowly being brought through the air toward Ren and the fountain.

“No!” she screamed, thrashing and kicking. “You can’t! It’s not possible! I don’t want to get pregnant!”

“It would not be a punishment if you wanted it.” Glynda waved a hand and Yang floated down, forced into a position where she was leaning on the lip of the fountain, hands on it and her back end pointed toward Ren, legs spread. “If you’re worried about your children, don’t be. Your father has already signed forms to say he will house and look after them, and the city will even provide allowances to help you cover the costs.”

“Miss-” Ruby tried.

“Miss Rose, you know the rules. Do you want to be brought up here alongside your sister? I can find a suitable man to be your first if you would prefer.”

Ruby’s teeth clicked together. Helplessly, she looked around, hoping _someone_ would help her sister in her place. Beside her, Blake and Weiss swallowed, realising the same applied to them. Taking a deep breath, Weiss straightened her shoulders and spoke.

“We will not interfere, Miss. And we’ll make sure Yang doesn’t try to stop it…”

Yang stared at Weiss. “Why…?” she whispered.

Because they couldn’t. Because there was nothing they could do. Yang knew that but hearing them say they wouldn’t help her hurt. It hurt more than it did to hear a belt buckle snap open behind her and to realise that Ren, someone she’d sort of considered a friend, was taking his position behind.

“I took the liberty of arranging your first,” Miss Goodwitch said. “I thought it would be kinder to have it be someone you know and not twenty men at once.”

Kindness had nothing to do about it, they all knew.

Ren’s trousers fell and Yang could only look back in horror as the _biggest_ dick she’d ever seen was revealed. Easily nine inches long and _thicker_ than she thought it could be, it was tapered toward the tip and thick at the base.

“That’s not going to fit…”

“Rest assured that it will,” Glynda said with a roll of her eyes. “If women can pass a baby, they can handle Mr Ren. Something you’ll be finding out on both accounts, no doubt. Mr Ren, if you will? Miss Xiao Long has an appointment to keep in Vale and it would not do to delay her.”

Ren nodded and stepped up behind Yang, taking his thick meat in hand and prodding it at Yang’s entrance. She was dry, the only moisture being sweat born of terror. Her muscles tensed, obviously trying to fight the hold Miss Goodwitch had on her. Every now and then her shoulders would twitch or her legs spasm.

“W – Wait,” Yang begged him. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Sorry,” Ren mumbled, not sounding all that sorry at all.

She felt him pushing against her. The tip of him parted her outer lips easily, but actually getting himself into her virgin hole was harder. Despite all the fingers she’d taken, all the abuse, she was still tight and inexperienced, and Ren hadn’t begun with foreplay, either to get her wet or to lubricate himself. His dry cock stretched her painfully.

Yang was no stranger to pain - you couldn’t be a huntress and not know it – but this was so much worse than any spar. It was inside her and it was slow and gradual, Ren struggling to push himself in straight away and so doing it inch by painstaking inch. Her breath quickened, great and agonised gasps escaping her. She wanted to move her legs wider apart to make it hurt less, but Glynda still had hold of her and she couldn’t move her body at all. It was like being locked in one place, trapped and held still while a knife was dug into her.

“It hurts!” she cried. “It hurts! It hurts!”

Ren stopped.

“Don’t pull out,” Miss Goodwitch ordered. “She will have to get used to this if she’s to make it through. Treat this like a spar, Mr Ren. If you hold back against someone, you only delude them as to their own capabilities. Fuck her properly. And don’t be shy about it.”

Ren’s hands settled on her ass, pulling her cheeks apart so he could see himself pushing into her. A trickle of red ran over his shaft, proof that he’d taken her virginity. “Yes Miss,” he said, steadying himself.

He slammed his hips forward, bottoming out inside her.

“Arghhh---” Yang’s scream tapered into nothingness, spittle and pained rasps escaping her as she felt him _lodge_ himself inside her. Spikes of pain rocked up her body from the inside out. Her body slumped forward and yet didn’t fall, suspended in Glynda’s Semblance. That fact only made it worse because when Ren thrust out, his cock was _wrenched_ from her immobile body.

She couldn’t follow him, couldn’t sway, couldn’t even move in the grip of the teacher’s Semblance. When he pushed back in, she would have moved forward to lessen the blow. Instead, it was like being trapped against a wall. There was nowhere to move, and he punched into her with so much force it blew the air from her lungs.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

More than the pain, more than the discomfort, it was the fact she could _see_ her team watching that made her weep. The fact that she was being fucked on the fountain outside the front doors of Beacon, visible to everyone who looked out a window.

And there were people watching. She could hear them talking.

_This can’t be happening to me. Please make it stop. _

“I – I’ll be good,” Yang begged, trying to bargain with Miss Goodwitch even as Ren thrust in and out of her. “I won’t get angry again. I won’t cause any more trouble.” A sob escaped her, tears splashing into the fountain. “Just make it stop, please!”

“Stop?” Glynda Goodwitch crossed her arms. “Miss Xiao Long, this is something you will just need to get used to. Mr Ren isn’t going to be the only person to do this to you, and there’s no guaranteeing the pregnancy will take. I shall be updating the rules so that _all_ students know they may have free access to you. You will also be barred from taking any kind of birth control.”

Any…?

Any time, any place…? Yang’s eyes stared out ahead, wide and wet. They would take her constantly. It wouldn’t matter if it was in class, the lunch hour, her room or the dead of night. They’d come and fuck her, using her like a sex toy.

Was that really to be her life? For the next four years of Beacon…?

“No…”

“Yes.” It was Ren who answered, grunting as he found his rhythm, thrusting into her while gripping onto her round ass so hard he left fingerprints in hr skin. “God, yes. I bet Jaune will want a go as well. At least until Pyrrha tries to pull him off.” Ren’s hand rose and made to slap Yang’s ass, but he paused at the last, holding it off her skin by a few inches.

“You may do as you wish,” Glynda said. “As long as you finish inside her.”

Yang yelped when the first blow came home, landing on her right ass cheek with an almighty slap. It was nothing compared to what she received in a spar, but she wasn’t ready for it and the added humiliation of her bare ass rippling under the palm of his hand made it worse.

“Don’t!” she moaned, body shaking as he continued to fuck her.

Another ringing slap came down.

“Ow! Stop it!”

“Miss Xiao Long!” Glynda barked. “I’ve told you this before, _stop_ telling people what to do. If Mr Ren wants to spank you like a naughty child, you will accept it. If someone wants you to blow them before they’ll fill your fertile pussy, you’ll get down on your knees and open your mouth.”

Helpless. She was helpless. Eyes burning and body burning even brighter, Yang’s hair began to flow a light yellow as her Semblance came to the fore. Under so much pressure and in so much pain, it burned hot and bright as her eyes turned red.

Miss Goodwitch was at her side before she could tap into it. A hand fisted in the back of her head, gripping her hair.

The next thing she knew, water exploded around her face, bubbles pouring from her nose.

The fountain. She’d been dunked in the fountain. Miss Goodwitch’s hand was like iron on the back of her head, keeping her under even as her legs kicked and her arms flailed – suddenly free of the woman’s Semblance. It didn’t help her in any way. The hand was too strong, and Ren was still fucking her, pinning her knees against the fountain’s wall as his cock ravaged her pussy. Each thrust had her gasping for air that wasn’t there, and bubbles continued to run up past her cheeks.

Her struggles lessened. The world grew dark.

Her Semblance winked out.

Suddenly, she was being pulled up. Water ran down her face to mix with tears as Yang drew in a ragged breath and spluttered. It cut off with another cry as Ren slapped a hand down onto her other cheek, turning that as red and sore as the first.

“There will be none of that!” Glynda’s face was beside her own, glasses flashing dangerously. “If you use your Semblance to harm anyone that is breeding you, we may just decide that you can spend the next four years strapped to a bed instead. You do not have a choice in this, Miss Xiao Long.”

No choice. No hope. All of her anger drained away, her defiance, her disbelief, her hopes that it might all be a dream and more. Yang went slack in Glynda’s hands, entire body drooping. When the teacher let go, her head fell. When she stepped back, Yang remained where she was, bent over the fountain, even without a Semblance holding her there.

_I’m going to be bred like an animal,_ she realised. _Why fight it? Why bother? What will it achieve?_

This… This was her life now.

“Hm. It looks like she’s finally accepted it.” Glynda said. “That’s for the best. Everyone will have access to you whenever they want to, and it will go easier for you if you stop being so stubborn and fighting it.”

Yang’s body rocked on the fountain as Ren went even faster, fucking her so hard she fell so that her midriff dangling over the fountain’s lip, her face hovering above the water. Her reflection looked back to her, broken and lost, tearstains down her cheeks and mouth open.

When Ren pushed one of her legs up onto the wall of the fountain, she didn’t fight him. She stood on one leg, pussy exposed to the growing crowd of students who had come out to get a front row seat to Yang Xiao Long being bred like a slut. Some had already started to crowd around the fountain, leaning over with scrolls in hand to take pictures of her face and tits.

_This is the next four years of my life._

“I’m close,” Ren hissed, slapping her ass one last time. “I’m so close.”

“Inside, Mr Ren. Finish inside her.”

“Right.”

Ren thrust harder and harder, long and powerful lunges becoming erratic jabs as his peak approached. It ended with a sudden groan and a weight thrown against her backside. She was pinned against the fountain as he leaned bodily over her, hooking both arms under her chest to fondle her swinging breasts.

His head rested against her shoulder as he came, pumping something thick and hot inside her. Yang’s mouth hung open, his own next to it as their cheeks touched.

“Have my baby,” he groaned. “I’m putting a baby inside you now, Yang. The first is going to be mine.”

Yang’s body twitched, legs tensing as he continued to fill her. The first but not the last, she knew that. Everyone would be taking their turns with her today, tonight, tomorrow and every day thereafter. The insanity of it would have had her laughing hysterically if she wasn’t so empty inside. Insanity was for those who still held onto hope.

She’d accepted her new life.

What else could she do? No one would help her fight it.

Ren drew out with a wet plop. His cock, now soft, swung down between his legs as he stepped away from Yang’s bright red ass. Her pussy was equally red, sore and abused, with a thick and white creamy substance dripping out of it and onto the grass.

She didn’t try to stand. She remained bent over the fountain, partly to catch her breath and partly in case Miss Goodwitch wanted anyone else to come use her. There was no point fighting it if she did. She’d just have to stand there and take it. Take all of them…

“Exemplary work, Lie Ren. Thank you for providing a demonstration this morning.”

“No problem, Miss Goodwitch. I was happy to help.”

“I’m sure. As for the rest of you, you will have to wait I’m afraid. Miss Xiao Long already has an appointment in Vale and the Bullhead pilot and her team have waited long enough.”

The announcement brought a loud number of moans and groans, not to mention frustrated faces of men now putting their erect penises away. Beyond them, Team RWBY stood, helpless to do anything and none of them wanting to get in the way and be put through the same.

“Don’t be so dramatic. You will have access to Miss Xiao Long every day and night for the next four years. You can all afford to wait a few hours.” Glynda snapped her fingers. “Miss Rose, please come and collect your sister.”

Ruby hurried over, pushing past hungry looking guys with scrolls out recording her sex, dripping with cum. Her sister hesitated, hands outstretched as though unsure where or how to touch her. Embarrassment faded in the face of her concern and she pulled Yang up out of the fountain, supporting her as she slid down on weak legs to sit on the grass.

“It’s okay,” Ruby whispered to her. “W – We’ll go to Vale. We’ll get you some clothes and you can rest and feel better. You’ll see. We’ll go see a movie!”

“Oh, and Miss Rose?” Glynda looked back down her nose at them. “Due to the public nature of the damage your sister caused, the city of Vale _has_ been notified of her punishment, and the terms involved. I believe there’s quite the crowd awaiting you at the terminal already. Do be sure to remember that the same rules apply here as in the city.”

Meaning she would be fucked in Vale, too. Fucked by hundreds of random strangers. Anyone and everyone, no matter their age, looks or personality. At the restaurant, at the cinema, in the street and from the moment she landed.

There were fresh tears running down her face, but no sobs escaped her. There wasn’t much point in crying, was there? It wouldn’t change anything. No point in rubbing away Ren’s cum leaking out of her and staining her thighs, either. It would just be replaced with someone else’s. The only thing she could do was accept it. Get used to it.

It was all she was going to know soon enough.

Ruby’s mouth opened and closed, trying to find something to say, some way of comforting her sister as Miss Goodwitch walked away. Weakly, Ruby smiled and said the only thing she could.

“At least I can help you look after the babies…”


End file.
